


What Hurts The Most

by Araich



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araich/pseuds/Araich
Summary: Just a take on how they would meet.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	What Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and i have very little experience writing so please bear with me 🙏

_**'Why?’** _

  
They all stood in place, as if frozen in time. Joe and Nicky knows this conversation needs to be done by the two older women but they cannot leave Andy alone, not in this condition. Nile doesn’t know what to do, she just looked at them back and forth. Booker is the farthest one in the room, he isn’t supposed to meet them here and now.

The tension in the room is suffocating, many emotions swirling around thick enough that you can almost grasp it.

  
Andy and Quynh stood in the middle of the room, near enough to see each other’s faces in the dim light of the room but far enough to be able to dodge if any weapon is drawn. Andy hates it, but she isn’t a fool, Joe was right what Quynh went through is enough to make anyone crazy. 

  
'We looked-' Andy started but was immediately cut off

  
' _ **You stopped looking**_.’ Quynh gritted her teeth as cold anger seep from her.

  
Andy flinched and let out a whimper, she had tears flowing freely from her eyes but didn’t do anything to stop them.

  
‘You stopped looking,' Quynh repeated calmly this time, 'Why?’

  
'I-,' Andy cleared her throat as her voice broke, 'I don’t know' her shoulders slumped.

  
Quynh was taken aback by this answer, she raised her eyebrow at Andy.

  
‘I, we always came up with nothing when we searched. I’m sorry.’ Andy whispered

  
‘If you had continued to search for a few more years you could’ve found me,' Quynh glared at Andy, Joe and Nicky, the ones whom she thought were her family.

  
'It wasn’t easy for us to abandon the search for you Quynh, and it wasn’t easy especially back then.’ Joe said trying to at least lessen the tension a bit. Holding Nicky’s hand as they looked remorsefully at the woman who they had betrayed.

  
‘And you think it was easy for me? _ **To drown again and again and again?!**_ ’ Quynh shouted, disgusted by the answer

  
‘We wanted it to stop, _ **I** _wanted the hurt to stop. I wanted it to be already over because-' Andy’s voice cracked 'because I was tired.’ She continued.

  
Quynh's eyes watered, as she scoffed 'You _**liar**_ ,'

  
'You promised,' she looked at Andy with incomprehensible pain

  
'We promised each other we would be together, _**you and me until the end.**_ ’ Quynh wiped her tear as she looked at Andy with barely masked anger

  
‘I kept fighting in that cage, even though I know it wouldn’t budge, I kept on fighting. I kept on fighting because I believed in that promise.’ Then she laughed

' Imagine my surprise when I saw through Booker’s dreams that you broke it. I wasn’t enough of a reason for you to keep on searching huh,' Quynh said as she crept closer.

  
The team, aside for Andy, grasped tensely at their weapons ready to strike and protect Andy if needed.

  
‘You know that’s not true,' Andy cried, her shoulders heaving

  
‘Do I? Because what I only know is that if our roles were reversed I would never have stopped looking for you, dead or alive. But I guess you didn’t love me as you have claimed to.’ Quynh was now at arms length.

  
Andy sobbed and shook her head 'That's not true,'

  
'When I saw that you stopped looking, I had started to dream what it would be like if I saw you again. I dreamt of killing you, of making your life miserable. Thank you for breaking your promise, because of that I fought harder, I was more determined to break out of that cage.’ Quynh was seething with anger.

  
'I could kill you right now,' Quynh brushed her sleeves, her weapon was ready, the boys and Nile pointed their guns at her moving closer

'And you would _**let**_ me,' Quyhn continued, looking at the team but her voice was directed at Andy who still made no action.

  
‘But I won’t do that, that would be mercy. And I want you to suffer greater than what I’ve been through.’ Quynh sneered and stepped back. Andy made a motion to grab her but stopped.

  
Quynh looked at everyone in the room, her eyes stayed at Nile 'If I were you I wouldn’t trust any of them with my life' she said softly. 

  
‘ _ **If**_ you were me, but _**you’re not**_.’ Nile answered back, looking cautiously at Quynh who smirked and started to walk past Andy. 

  
‘Quynh please wait,' Andy turned around and froze as a dagger grazed her cheek

  
' _ **Quynh**_!’ Joe bellowed almost shooting but was stopped by Nicky.

  
‘ _ **Don’t**_.’ Quynh said to Andy and left.

  
Andy crumpled to the floor sobbing and gasping for air. Nile immediately went to her and held her to her chest. Booker went after Quynh, and Joe and Nicky still had their finger close to the trigger looking through the room to make sure there weren’t any traps hidden and went back to Andy after it was all clear.

  
They stayed there, the only thing you can hear is Andy’s cries and Nile's words of comfort. Booker came back and said he lost her, he stayed too and Joe let him because Andy needs them right now. They stayed there even after Andy went silent as she cried herself to sleep.

Quynh doesn’t know what to do now. She thought she would be able to make Andy suffer without hurting herself but she was wrong, it hurt more.

It confused her, she is hurt and angry at them and she wants them to hurt. She spent hundred years thinking of how to hurt them and how good she felt thinking those things.

But then Andy just had to stop healing, the two of them went through all kind of things together and to know that it’ll already end, she wants to go back and spend the rest of Andy’s time at her side. But then she also wants to kill her, because how could they give up on her when she, the one who was drowning all the time didn’t?

  
Fate is playing a cruel joke on them, now that she has resurfaced Andy became a mortal. Oh how much easier it would’ve been if she retained her immortality, Quynh could kill her just one time and she’ll come back to life and Quynh would kill her again. 

  
She doesn’t trust herself around Andy, maybe one day it will be okay, there’s just too much right now that she feels a thousand years is not enough to unravel them and she knows Andy only has half of a century left at best. It was easier back on the cage when her the only thing on her mind was revenge than being here on land meeting them and having second thoughts.

Maybe she shouldn’t have made herself known at all, it’d better that way.

  
Quynh looked at the sky and did something she never thought she would do, _**pray**_.

She prayed and cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Sorry for any errors.
> 
> Anyway I don't think Booker would become a villain, sure he made a mistake but he isn't evil. And i don't like the idea of Quynh being a villain, maybe angry and mad but not a villain, the immortal wives doesn't deserve that. 
> 
> Yeah I hurt Andy in here alot I'm sorry 😭 she deserves all the hugs in the world.
> 
> Also how do i tag? I use a phone and it says here that tags are separated by commas but it doesn't work? Help?


End file.
